


I Hope Your Heart Runs Empty

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cheating, College, Coming Out, First Time, M/M, Roommates, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: “You’re the great detective, figure it out.”





	I Hope Your Heart Runs Empty

Dick is busy putting away his clothes in the small dresser provided by the university when he hears someone entering his dorm room. He turns slowly and freezes in place. Standing there is one of the most beautiful men Dick has ever seen.

“You must be Richard. I’m Brian.”

Tongue-tied as he is, Dick only manages to nod at first before he finally clears his throat. “Call me Dick.”

Brian smirks slightly and Dick’s heart beats faster. “Dick it is then.”

“I took the bed on the left. I hope that’s okay. I mean, we can switch… If you want to.”

“Do you always ramble like that?” 

There’s a teasing note in Brian’s voice that makes Dick blush despite himself. 

“No. I mean, yes. I mean…”

“It’s cool, man.”

“Thanks.”

Brian nods and dumps his suitcase out onto the bed on the right. Dick tries hard not to stare at Brian’s ass and doesn’t quite succeed. 

**

As time goes on, Dick finds it harder and harder not to stare. Brian is always there. Half-naked and tempting. Like Dick, Brian is an athlete and he’s sculpted and broad-shouldered and actually reminds Dick a lot of… Bruce. On that thought, Dick looks away toward the bulletin board where there’s a picture of him and Bruce with their arms around each other. Dick closes his eyes and remembers that moment. Remembers the feel of Bruce’s arms around him and the pride in his eyes. Dick swears that he can almost smell Bruce’s aftershave and that’s when he opens his eyes to find Brian sitting there next to him on his bed. They’re both wearing nothing but boxer shorts and Brian is just staring at him openly. Dick licks his lips and Brian’s eyes drop down to his mouth. 

“Are you okay, Dick?”

“Yeah,” Dick breathes.

He leans in without thinking and Brian seems to do the same. When their mouths meet, it’s electric and hungry. Dick’s hands come up to clutch at Brian’s back while Brian’s hands slide into his hair. They kiss and kiss and kiss until Dick finally has to come up for air.

“I was wondering if you… if you were ever going to do more than stare,” Brian murmurs.

“I want to do a lot more than this,” Dick finds himself saying.

“Have you ever…?” 

They say it at the same time and then both laugh. Brian’s hand slips down to stroke the back of Dick’s neck. 

“No,” Dick answers softly.

“Me either. Not really. Just…” Brian leans in and kisses Dick’s neck. “Stuff like that.”

“Oh,” Dick moans.

He tilts Brian’s head back up for another kiss. His eyes slip closed and he imagines for just a second that it’s Bruce who’s kissing him back.

**

Weeks later, when he and Brian are in the middle of having sex, the phone rings and Dick picks it up without thinking. As he brings it to his ear, Brian keeps on pounding into him and Dick strains up to meet his thrusts.

“Mmm, hello?” Dick’s voice comes out all breathy. 

“Dick?”

“Bruce.” This time it comes out as more of a moan.

“There’s a situation down on Tenth Street. The Joker has a hostage.”

Dick’s eyes slip closed as Brian bends his head to nip at Dick’s neck while his hand wraps around Dick’s cock. “Mmm, really?”

“Are you okay, Dick? You sound like you’re in pain.”

“No, I’m… mmm, fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… Just keep talking.” 

“I could really use your assistance.”

“Oh, yeah…”

“Yes, of course. Why do you think I’m calling, Dick?”

“Mmm, say my name again.”

“Dick?”

The confusion in Bruce’s voice is obvious, but it pushes Dick to the edge even more than Brian’s hand on his cock. 

“Yes, Bruce,” Dick moans as he comes.

“Are you coming or not?”

Dick smirks. “I’m coming.” He pauses as Brian’s orgasm hits. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

Hitting the off button on the phone, Dick tosses it toward the other bed and wraps his arms around Brian’s shoulders. Brian lifts his head.

“Do you have to go?”

“Yeah.”

**

“You seemed awfully distracted on the phone,” Bruce says later that night, after the Joker is captured and they’re driving the Batmobile back to the cave. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting something.”

Dick is torn between blushing and smirking. “Oh, no.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to interrupt your studying.”

“Is that what you thought I was doing?”

Bruce turns to look at Dick as he parks the Batmobile. “Well, weren’t you?”

“No, Bruce. Actually, I was…” Dick waits until they’re both out of the Batmobile. “Having sex.”

Bruce pauses mid-step. “Oh.”

“With my roommate.”

Bruce’s foot comes down with a thud. His voice is softer this time. “Oh.”

“Is that all you can say?”

Bruce scowls. “What do you expect me to say?”

“I don’t know. Anything but that.”

“Go home, Dick.”

Dick comes over and tugs on Bruce’s arm. “No, tell me what you think of me now that you know.”

“What I think of you hasn’t changed.”

Dick’s face falls. “Really?”

“Why would you think it would?”

“No reason,” Dick sighs.

Bruce frowns. “I don’t understand why you…”

Dick looks up. “Why I what?”

“Kept me on the phone while you were…”

“You’re the great detective, figure it out.”

Bruce shifts slightly as though he’s uncomfortable. “You should go.”

“No. Now do you think of me differently?”

“No.”

But Bruce is staring at Dick’s lips when he says it. Dick takes that as his cue and leans up to press his lips against Bruce’s. Dick uses every trick he’s learned from kissing Brian until Bruce gives in and kisses him back, but only for a second, then he pulls back.

“This is wrong. You’re my—“

“And I’m all grown up now,” Dick murmurs huskily. 

“It’s still not right.”

“Fuck what’s right. I want you, Bruce.” Dick pauses as his voice drops down. “And you want me.”

“Dick…”

It’s more of a moan than anything else. Dick reaches up and pulls Bruce’s head down for another searing kiss. This time, Bruce gives in right away. 

**

“Have a good time with your mentor?”

Dick winces and pauses in the middle of closing the door to his dorm room as the lights get flipped on. He had figured Brian would be asleep by now. 

“Umm, yeah.”

Brian gets up and walks over to Dick. Dick’s hand automatically comes up to cover the hickey on his neck. He wonders how he’s going to hide the rest of the marks from Brian. Especially the ones on his inner thighs and hips. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just…” Dick yawns for emphasis. “Tired.”

“Oh, okay.”

Dick feels guilty. Even more so when Brian gently tugs his hand down off his neck. Brian stares at the hickey for a long moment before meeting Dick’s eyes. 

“You weren’t with your mentor, were you? There’s someone else, isn’t there?”

“I was with—“ Dick cuts himself off when he realizes how bad that’s going to sound. “Yeah, there’s someone else. I’m sorry.”

Brian’s face falls. “Oh.”

Dick swallows hard. “I really am sorry.”

Brian waves his hand. “No, it’s okay.”

He turns and crawls back into bed, shutting off the lights. Dick stands there in the dark and realizes that this is probably not the last time he’ll hurt someone else over Bruce.

**


End file.
